From East Coast To West Coast
by HashDash23
Summary: Suggested by Wolfgurl6. The back story to the Sam/Puck/Neneh relationship. Enjoy. Feel free to send in what you guys want to happen in the story don't be shy.
1. Chapter 1

**From east coast to west coast**

**Okay this is the first entry that a reader has suggested. This one was PM'ed to me by Wolfgurl6. This is multi-chaptered.**

**Starts off after 'Dear Diary'**

6 months after the glee club discovered Rachel's diary life had returned to normal.

Ish.

It was about a week into senior year and Sam was worried.

During the summer he had heard a lot of talk of college.

Rachel, Kurt, Brittany and Mercedes were going to Julliard.

Quinn, Santana, Artie and Blaine were going to NYU.

Mike and Tina were going to Harvard while Matt went to Yale.

Puck and Neneh had applied to UCLA.

But poor Sam had no idea what he wanted.

He was over his girlfriend Neneh's house.

They had gotten both of Neneh's little brothers to bed and now the teenagers were watching Percy Jackson.

Sam was sitting at one end of the couch while Neneh had her legs in his lap.

She paused the movie.

"Talk" Neneh ordered.

Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's on your mind?" The Aussie girl asked.

"I have nothing to do with my life" Sam whispered.

"What?" Neneh asked standing infront of the boy.

"I don't know where I want to go to college and I don't know what I want to do"

"You can do anything. You have the medication and now you can read.

Hrees an idea follow me to LA and become a life guard" Neneh proposed.

"You think?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and I can see those sexy abs everyday"

"To LA?"

Neneh smiled before answering "To LA"

That led Sam- the blonde haired football star and Neneh- the brunette Aussie with a red streak through her hair to their first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**From East Coast To West Coast- Chapter 2**

It was senior year at college and Sam and Neneh were happy with their life but the female the female noticed someone who wasn't as happy.

Sam and Neneh were sitting in their apartment having dinner when Neneh brought up the man on her mind.

"Sam, have you seen Puck lately?"

"No, why?"

"He seems lonely" Neneh said.

"He slept with all the girls on campus?" Sam chuckled.

"I was hoping we could form that we could have what Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Brittany have" Neneh whispered.

Sam stared at her before walking out of the apartment.

Neneh sighed, cleaned up after dinner and walked down to the beach.

She saw her boyfriend's clothes on the sand.

So she stripped off and walked out into the surf.

"Okay" A voice said from behind Neneh.

"Sam" Neneh yelped.

"I think that as long as Puck isn't an ass I could do it"

Neneh smiled and leapt at her boyfriend.

_**The Next Day…**_

"Can I help you?" Puck asked Neneh, who was carrying many books.

"Please"

Puck grabbed ¾ of the books and followed the Aussie.

"Did you want to join Sam and me for dinner?" Neneh asked.

"Yeah, that would be good, if I'm not putting you out".

"Not at all, we live on take-out".

_**20 Minutes Later…**_

"Sam I'm home!" Neneh shouted.

"I was thinking Mexican" Sam yelled.

"Sure" Neneh replied "I'm going to go put these in my study, go pick what you want" She said quietly to Puck.

"Hey Sam, how are you man?" Puck asked extending his hand.

Sam looked at the offered hand, gripped it and pulled the Jewish man into a searing kiss.

Puck pushed Sam back "Dude, you have a girl who loves you. As hot as that was, I have screwed up enough relationships already"

"Stay for dinner Puck, both Neneh and I will explain after"

Dinner wasn't as comfortable as Neneh had hoped.

Sam excused himself to go to the bathroom.

A minute later the home phone rang.

"Hello" Neneh answered walking into her study.

"_Neneh, it's me"_

_Sam_/**Neneh**

**Sam? What are you doing?  
><strong>_I kissed Puck  
><em>**What?  
><strong>_I kissed Puck  
><em>**And you didn't let me watch?  
><strong>_Focus, then he gave me this mini speech on how he didn't want to screw up our relationship  
><em>**He is so sweet**

Before either one could say anything else they heard the other phone being picked up

Puck

You DO know that I can hear you?  
><span>_Sorry_/**Sorry  
><strong>Now shall we discuss this over the phone or like adults?  
><span>_Phone_/**Phone  
><strong>Get out here  
><span>_Yes Puck_/**Make me  
><strong>*Growling* Neneh  
><span>**Coming**

"Okay what's going on?" Puck asked.

"We want you like the Trinity wanted Rachel" Sam explained.

"Really?"

Both the Aussie and the blonde nodded.

"And the bed room is where?" Puck asked with a smirk.

Sam grabbed both Puck and Neneh's hand and led them to the bed room.

**Enjoy (Note this comment was not Neneh on the phone) **


End file.
